I Hate You
by Heartbroken Love
Summary: She just needs someone to notice... DMHG: Im using a new style ] Hope you like :D


I Hate You 

Who is Hermione Granger, you ask? Well, allow me to introduce to you the Gryffindor Bookworm Princess with hair that ran down in silky curls. Of course, her hair wasn't always so perfect, and nor were her currently straight pearly white teeth. At one point, her hair seemed to be in untamable knots and her teeth resembled those of a beaver's. But time changes, and _voila!_ Here she was.

Now that you've known of Gryffindor's very own princess, you must want to meet their rival, Slytherin's prince Slytherin. Sound like a Romeo and Juliet remake story? It is… kind of. In short, Draco Malfoy was your standard bad boy with devilishly good looks. Rumor has it that his…"wand" was longer than his "real wand" if you get what I mean? Anyways, Draco Malfoy was top of all his classes. Well, second to Hermione Granger of course, but seeing what a bookworm Hermione is…let's just say that it's a feat in itself to be second to her. He has really, REALLY blonde hair, it was soft and silky. Of course, nobody knew until fifth year, when he **finally** laid off on the hair gel.

Having met the two royalties of the respective rival Houses, you'll never guess who they're in love with. To spare you the pain of curiosity, I shall tell you. Hermione Granger was in love with her academically challenged best friend with the bottomless stomach, Ronald Weasley. As for Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Slut with horny thoughts longer than a mile, also known as Pansy Parkinson. "Wait! So how is this a DMHG fic?" you eager and intelligent readers ask. Well, dear readers, allow me to tell you the story of the future, where Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fall in love. But do remember to keep this quiet; they are not to know. Yes, my lovely readers I am a seer!

Allow me to fast-forward time so that you can see for yourselves what is to happen…

In Hermione's hands was a piece of parchment, neat handwriting contaminating the pure white parchment. But it was the words that tainted the innocence of the letter. That day, Hermione had awoken to the tapping of an owl at her window. Hermione read the letter, and held in the tears threatening to fall. Some defiant tears fell, smudging the ink, but it was still legible. She could not stand this, with Head Girl duties and the N.E.W.T.S coming up as well. This was disastrous. _Could anything else go wrong?_

In fact, things could go more wrong. Hermione Granger was a sixth year, dating Ron Weasley. What's wrong with the picture? Lavender and Blaise were. But that problem will be revealed later, no need to get all jumpy, my dear readers.

That morning, Hermione washed her face over and over again, until her eyes weren't so puffy anymore, and walked to the Great Hall. She hoped that Ron would at least notice her, and not just talk to Harry about Quidditch. It was endearing, how much Quidditch meant to him, but sometimes, it seemed as if he cared about the sport more than he cared about her. Or even Harry! She was always closer to Harry than Ron, for the reason that Harry was more understanding. However, being the passionate Quidditch fans they were, he and Ron would probably talk through breakfast. What about Ginny? Would she notice anything wrong? Hermione hoped so. She needed someone to care about her at the moment.

As she entered the Great Hall, a pair of silver eyes followed her. He could see that her eyes were not filled with the fire that used to be there. Her eyes, usually filled with life, seemed dead. Of course, he wasn't paying attention to her. It was just obvious. When she smiled, her eyes twinkled. However, when she smiled at Potty and Weasel this morning, her eyes seemed to give a fake chuckle. It was all so false. _How can they not tell? And they call themselves her friends_.Draco Malfoy thought while stabbing his food. Pansy was trying to unzip his pants; he didn't even realize until Blaise snorted.

To make a long emotion short, Draco was disgusted. Disgusted at how horny Pansy was at the moment. Disgusted at the way Pothead, and the two Weasels failed to recognize Granger's sadness. He wasn't going soft; he was just an observant person. This emotion of anger is just a normal reaction to seeing his fellow Head be upset. That would mean that Hermione Granger wouldn't be in the mood to work, causing Draco, himself, to work twice as much. _Right, Draco. You keep convincing yourself that's all there is to it._

Hermione has given up. The girl who always laughed, never broke, seemed strong, never quit, has finally cried her eyes out, broken her own heart, showed her weakness and gave up. And nobody seemed to notice or care. Losing her appetite (_it wasn't as if she had any since she read the letter_), she excused herself to the library to "study".

Seeing her walk out of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy followed. When he saw the tears in her eyes, though, he stopped. He's never seen her cry, be it when he had insulted her so. She always ran off, not letting anyone see her tears. But now, he saw them. Her tears were just like his ashamed, afraid, unknown. He knew…Draco Malfoy knew, that he had to leave her by herself for a while.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall Ron has the decency to ask, "What do you suppose is wrong with 'Mione?"

"You know her, probably stress from N.E.W.T.S," Harry responded quickly, shrugging off the fact that she did seem upset.

Ginny sighed, "_Are all guys like this? I can't believe I actually loved you, Harry Potter."_ All respect she ever had for her boyfriend vanished from his one statement, "Harry James Potter! There is more to Hermione than schoolwork! How can you brush it off so easily! I want, no wait, I DEMAND a breakup!"

Harry gaped at Ginny. Was she bloody SERIOUS? How can she do this to him? He loved her. What was there more to Hermione other than her loyalty? She was the loyal friend who linked everything to **school**. Whether it is a dangerous mission or useless fight with Ron. She would analyze and overanalyze with academic skills. She'd research all she could about the mission, and she'd mathematically analyze her fights with Ron, adding and subtracting points until she was certain he would apologize first. Yes. Hermione was a woman, her mind on nothing else other than school. Harry Potter was sure of this. No girl in her right mind would resist him, or his rival, Draco Malfoy, for that matter. Therefore, Hermione's academic habits rubbing off on him, he has concluded that Ginerva Weasley was insane.

The entire Great Hall has been silenced by Ginny's outbreak. And you know what? It happens so that Hermione Granger's attitude towards every single event has influenced everyone in Hogwarts. Therefore, everyone has come up with the same conclusion as Harry: Ginny Weasley was barking mad; almost as mad as the color of her hair, and that was really saying something.

Anyways, I, the trustworthy author shall tell you something. It happens so that the breakup was quite convenient in Hermione and Draco's…affair. Well, not quite affair, since as you will soon know, Hermione and Ron will break up.

Ronald Weasley was afraid. His sister was crazy, and his girlfriend was acting weird. In fact, she'd skipped all her classes today. There he was, playing Wizarding Chess with Harry, but his mind wasn't on it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Harry say, "Checkmate". But it didn't matter. He walked away, without finishing the game with Harry, and fell asleep, snoring, on the Gryffindor Common Room floor.

In order to shorten this unbearably long story, I will tell you this Hermione Granger has a limit. And her limit goes to when her boyfriend cannot respect her, and mocks her, and on top of that, believes she is always "alright". Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present you, the breakup speech of Hermione Granger in the Great Hall, the very next morning.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley! I loathe you! How **dare** you mock my ways, how dare you fail to understand me! You are my boyfriend, and YOU of all people push me away! I dare you; I **dare** you to even challenge me. You haven't the senses of an uncharmed quill and yet you have the bloody right to tell the world that nothing is wrong with me exact for an upcoming exam? I will tell you right now that when you have thought through your own actions yesterday, you'll realize that coming back to me and BEG will do you no good!" and with that, Hermione Granger left the dazed Ron Weasley behind.

And **now**, readers, is the moment you've been waiting for. The day Draco Malfoy asks Hermione Granger what was wrong. Peer into my crystal ball. Do you see what I see? Draco Malfoy catches up to Hermione, shoving Pansy out of the way. "Gran-HERMIONE!" Draco heard himself yell after her. He was oblivious to the commotion behind him. Everyone had filed out of the Great Hall. Pansy had been "saved" by our number one hero, Harry Potter, and the "heartbroken" Ron was snogging Blaise as Lavender waited her turn with Ron. But otherwise, everyone was looking curiously at to why Malfoy had a sudden care for Hermione. "I-What's wrong?"

Hermione spun around to see Malfoy standing there, his arms outstretched to take her. In his silver eyes, a shimmer of blue was present to show that it was a gesture of warmth. With her eyes focused on the one boy who actually realized and noticed her enough to ask her what was wrong, she was also oblivious to the commotion behind him. She walked back to him, tears in her eyes, and buried her face into the crook of his neck, her body fitting right into his outstretched arms. And there you have it. She full on sobbed.

By now, the witnesses have taken this as their cue to leave, but not before Hermione and Draco saw the new couple and love triangle. Some drama was never going to change in Hogwarts.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy," Hermione stuttered.

Draco Malfoy was taken aback by her words, but grinned as she continued "I hate how you noticed me when nobody else has. I hate the way you made it feel so normal to cry in front of you. Least of all, I hate how you cared."

"I hate you, Hermione Granger, for making me find these emotions. And now, pray tell, what is eating your spirit away? I cannot stand to see you like this!"

"I got a letter the other day in the morning…my mother is dead," Hermione choked out, tears falling again. And that was the day Draco Malfoy held Hermione Granger in his arms.

And now, my dear readers, you have read the beginning of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, and how their present relationships will end. believe me. In a year, this will all be occuring. _This is the lost prophesy, and hush, if you lean towards your screen close enough, you can hear Dumbledore whisper this story to you in his own point of view..._


End file.
